


Dangers in the city

by Insanedragongirl100



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, im in love with this show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanedragongirl100/pseuds/Insanedragongirl100
Summary: Sophia came to New York with a mission. she was not counting on meeting thousand and some odd year old gargoyles....(sorry I'll add more later but this is the best I can do for now, don't judge me lol!!)





	Dangers in the city

Ok…...so i know i have many, many works in progress but i recently fell down the rabbit hole of a TV show called Gargoyles lol!!! I love it so so much and it inspired me to write. I never put my own Original Character into the main story of a fanfiction, but this time i feel like it fits so I couldn’t help myself!! This is purely selfish and living vicariously through one of my new favourite shows!!

Anyway, i hope all who read this enjoys my humble offering to this fandom, and i will see all of you soon for the next part!!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Polaris put me down!” Sophia screamed, pounding her fists against her captors claws. Her protest fell on deaf ears and Polaris continued his assent. 

Growing more desperate, Sophia flailed and kicked as hard as she could in the hopes that she could dislodge herself from the dragon’s grip. The rain had soaked her through and made her slippery. Polaris couldn’t keep a hold of her and the dark haired woman slipped from his grasp. Screaming herself hoarse, Sophia prepared herself for a crash that never happened. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked up at her savior, gasping softly. It had wings and it’s face resembled a dragon in shape coming to a point at the end with horns sprouting from the top of his skull. 

As she took in the rest of the thing she found that was the end of the resemblance. The rest of its body was more humanoid in structure, it had defined legs and shoulders with very muscled arms that were wound around her shoulders and knees to keep her steady as he banked and landed on a roof. The creature set her down gently and Sophia jumped out of his arms, backing up quickly. 

“What are you?” she stammered, wrapping her arms around her waist.

The creature made no moves toward her, but spoke in a deep raspy voice. “My name is Brooklyn. And i’m a gargoyle.”

“You saved me...why?” she asked, dropping her arms and straightening her shoulders. She had heard of the ‘gargoyle infestation’ all the way back in Washington but she hadn’t believed that it was true...until now. 

“It’s my job. The Manhattan clan protects all the humans who live here.” Brooklyn responded, wrapping his wings around his shoulders like a cape.

Sophia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A few days ago she hadn’t believed in anything supernatural and if someone had told her that she would be kidnapped by a dragon and saved by a gargoyle, she would’ve laughed, but here she was on top of a skyscraper in new york city across from a brick red gargoyle who had just saved her life she was sure. 

The rational part of her mind didn’t know how to handle itself and Sophia could feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming on. She opened her eyes and yelped. The dragon was back and heading right for them.

“Brooklyn look out!” she screamed diving towards Brooklyn and shoving him out of the way without thinking.

The pair rolled and slammed into a wall with Sophia on top. The dragon roared in displeasure and turned around to attack again. Brooklyn shoved Sophia off of him and jumped off the building to distract their would be attacker. 

Polaris followed Brooklyn, leaving Sophia to watch the fight play out. Polaris roared again and released a torrent of flame which Brooklyn was just able to dodge by tucking his wings in and dropping like a stone. Snapping his wings open again, Brooklyn twisted around and caught a current, gliding into position behind the giant winged reptile. 

Polaris couldn’t turn as easily due to his size so Brooklyn gained the upper hand and dove onto the dragon’s back. Digging his talons into the hard scales on his neck, Brooklyn held on while Polaris bucked and tried to throw him.

“You won’t win this!” Brooklyn yelled over the sound of the wind.

“Perhaps not now, but you won’t be around to protect her forever. As soon as the sun rises you will turn to stone and my treasure will be mine once and for all.” 

Brooklyn’s grip loosened for a moment in shock and Polaris was able to dislodge him, batting him away with his tail. Stunned and now unconscious, Brooklyn plummeted to the roof, slamming into the opposite wall in a heap.

“Brooklyn!” Sophia cried, running over and dropping to her knees next to him. The brick red gargoyle was looking a little worse for wear. One of his wings was on an awkward angle and he was bleeding from multiple lacerations all over his body. Clapping a hand against her mouth to muffle the sounds of her sobs, she ran her fingers through his pale mane of hair. Slowly, He came to and saw the sun peaking over the horizon. 

“Relax, the sun is almost up. Turning to stone for the day will heal my injuries.” he forced out. 

Sophia shook her head in confusion but before she could ask him what she meant, Brooklyn turned to stone underneath her hand. Taking in a sharp breath, she released it slowly, dragging her hand across his frozen face. With the danger having passed, the full weight of all that had happened hit her and she was suddenly exhausted. 

Sophia shifted her weight and leaned against the wall next to Brooklyn and rubbed her eyes. Perhaps a small nap would give her the strength to move and she wasn’t expected at the precinct until the next day, so what could it hurt. 

As she slipped into unconsciousness a funny thought struck her. Her life certainly wouldn’t be boring anymore that was for sure. 

A few miles away at the Erie building, the rest of the manhattan clan was settling down for the day as well, all of them worried for their friend. As the stone sleep overtook them, the each hoped silently that he was safe and had found a secure place to hunker down for the day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sunset came and Sophia watched the hairline cracks appear across his body and her eyes widened. Brooklyn woke with a roar, sending bits of his stone cocoon scattering all over the roof.

“Wow…” Sophie whispered, removing her arms from where she had them wrapped around her head to protect it.

Next to her Brooklyn stretched out his wings and wrapped them around his shoulders. “You stayed with me all day?” he questioned.

“Well I fell asleep just after you turned to stone and only woke up about fifteen minutes before you...woke up...how are you feeling?”

“Much better. Sleep heals most of our injuries, unless they’re serious. How are you feeling?” Brooklyn said, standing up and offering Sophia a hand.

Sophia took his outstretched hand and Brooklyn pulled her up so she was standing. “Fascinating…” she breathed, “i'm doing alright but to be honest i don’t think that it’s quite hit me yet so ask me in a few days.”

Brooklyn chuckled and nodded in understanding. “Fair enough. listen, i never asked last night, but what is your name? You know it’s only fair considering you already know mine.”

Looking down at their still joined hands, she smiled. “Of course, totally understandable considering we were so rudely interrupted last night. My name is Sophia.” 

“Pleasure to meet you Sophia.” Brooklyn said, shaking the young woman’s hand pleasantly.

“The pleasure is mine.” Sophia said on a laugh.

Sliding her hand out of Brooklyn’s she wandered to the edge of the roof. Peering over the side she grimaced. She needed to find a safe way to get down and back to her hotel before morning. Glancing behind her at Brooklyn she weighed her options.

“Do you need a hand down?” he asked before she could speak.

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind...that would be very helpful.” she replied.

Without another word, Brooklyn walked over and scooped her up, holding her in the same way he had the night before.

“Hang on tight ok? I wouldn’t want to go through all the trouble of saving your life just to have you fall.” Brooklyn said on a wink.

Sophia chuckled uneasily but locked her arms around his neck tightly just in case. Hopping off the roof easily, Brooklyn snapped his wings out and caught and air current, easily lifting him and his passenger and leaving behind all the lingering bad feelings the night before had left with them. She lost her breath with the initial take off, but regained it once Brooklyn leveled out. 

Taking in the city lit up with nightlife, Sophia gasped in pleasure. A broad smile broke out on her face and she loosened her death grip on Brooklyn’s neck, allowing one hand to slip onto his chest while she peered over her shoulder to take in more of the sights. Brooklyn watched her the elation light up her eyes and his heart skipped a beat, thumping against his chest. Giving his head a rough shake, he looked up at the skyscrapers as they whizzed by. Silence descended on the pair until a thought struck Sophia

 

“Are you the only gargoyle in manhattan?” she asked, dragging her eyes away from the cityscape.

“Nope, there are seven of us including me...we all live in the castle on top of the Eyrie building.

“There’s a castle on top of a building here? How does it stay standing?”

“To be honest I have no idea, Xanatos brought the stones over from scotland and had them placed on the top of his tower before we all woke up.”

“Woke up?” Sophia repeated.

“For a thousand years...before a few years ago my clan had been awake in second century scotland.”

Sophia was stunned into silence. A small squeak slipped from her mouth. The anthropologist in her was nearly frothing at the mouth. There was a group of creatures that had seen more of history than she could’ve ever hoped for and she was here in manhattan with them! 

Brooklyn heard the squeak and looked down. Sophia was nearly vibrating and there was a glint in her eyes. “Would you...like to meet them?” he asked slowly.

“Yes, yes please! This is a dream come true for someone like me…” she near on screeched before slapping a hand to her mouth in embarrassment.

Brooklyn laughed at her enthusiasm. “Well since you asked so nicely...hang on tight.”

Catching an updraft, Brooklyn glided up the side of an especially large building. Sophia clung to him again, pulling herself as close to him as she could. Quickly, he pulled them up over the edge of the Eyrie building and landed on the roof. 

Setting Sophia down, Brooklyn stretched his wings out then pulled them around himself. He glanced around the tower and thought it was slightly odd that no one was there so soon after sunset. Sophia had no such worries and was eagerly looking around. It was all she could to to not squeal like a child. A real ancient castle, right here in New York! 

Inside the castle, the clan was making plans to search for Brooklyn when Lexington heard something land on the roof. Narrowing his eyebrows, he pulled away from the group and stopped at a window overlooking the promenade. Seeing Brooklyn on the roof settled the worries in Lexington’s mind and he took off for the doorway. He ran at full speed toward his rookery brother and threw his arms around him. 

“Brooklyn you’re back” he cried out.

“Of course i’m back...what’s the matter with you?” Brooklyn muttered, wrapping an arm around him.

The commotion brought everyone else out of the castle and one by one each member of the clan welcomed Brooklyn back. Sophia watched the exchange in rapt fascination and smiled. 

“What a sweet family…”she whispered.

“Brooklyn, who’s your friend?” Broadway asked, looking over at the caramel skinned woman.

“Her name is Sophia. Last night during patrol i saved her from a dragon that was terrorizing her. I was wounded and it was close to dawn so i stayed on the rooftop. She stayed with me and I offered to give her a lift. We got to talking and she mentioned wanting to see castle Wyvern so I saw no harm in bringing her here, after all she did protect me while I slept.” Brooklyn explained, moving to stand beside his new friend.

Broadway was the first to step towards Sophia, bringing her into an exuberant hug. “Good to meet you.” he said after he set her down.

“Woah...it’s good to meet you too big guy.” Sophia replied, patting his shoulder gently.

Goliath was next, reaching a hand out to her. “Thank you for keeping him safe. If you ever have need of anything, please let us know.”

Slowly, the other clan members followed Broadway and Goliath’s example, greeting the human and giving her their thanks. By the end, Sophia’s head was spinning as her world tilted on its axis. Thankfully she was granted a few seconds respite as the resident favourite human, Elisa strolled onto the battlement.

“Good evening guys, did you have a pleasant stone sleep?” she questioned, smiling broadly at her chosen family.

Goliath broke away from the group to greet Elisa with a gentle kiss. “That we did, but i’m having a much more pleasant night now that you are here my love.” 

She returned the kiss with a smile. Ever since the hunter’s moon and their subsequent confession, the pair had been much more open with their affection for each other, often getting lost in their own little world. With a soft chuckle, Hudson brought the young lovers back to the situation at hand.

Elisa jerked and moved away from Goliath slightly, letting him keep one arm wrapped around her shoulder. Locking eyes with the newcomer she smiled.

“Sorry guys...want to introduce me to your new friend?” 

This time Lexington spoke up, giving Elisa the lowdown on Sophia. The detective walked over to her and held out a hand for her to shake.

“Hey there, My name’s Elisa Maza. I’m a detective with the NYPD.” she said.

 

She took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. “Nice to meet you Elisa, I’m Sophia Gladstone...in a rather funny turn of events, i’m supposed to start working with you in a few hours.”

 

Elisa’s eyes widened and she started laughing. “You’re the forensic anthropologist from Washington? God what a small world.”

Sophia nodded and started to laugh as well. “I guess my rep precedes me...yes i am from Washington, I transferred here from the Jeffersonian to find some excitement,” she paused and looked around her, “I guess I found what I was looking for.”

“You’ve got that right. Never a dull moment with these guys around.” 

“You don’t know the half of it…” Sophia muttered.

This sent a wave of chuckles through the group and Sophia smiled gently, thoroughly amused by the group. Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief next to Sophia that he didn’t know he’d been holding in. He felt pulled toward this mysterious human and he was glad that his clan had taken to her so easily.

The clan and their new human friend stayed out on the roof for what seemed like an eternity getting to know each other. Eventually the group had taken up sitting on the edge of the battlements and Sophia was nearly nodding off on Brooklyn’s shoulder. Elisa noticed and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

“Perhaps you should take her home.” she whispered.

“You’re right Elisa,” he said, shifting his arms so he was holding Sophia in a bridal hold. 

She stirred slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispered sleepily, “thank you all, i hope i’ll see you soon.”

The clan agreed and Brooklyn nodded to his clanmates. “I’ll be back soon guys.” hopping off of the roof, he snapped his wings open and caught the air beneath them.

“Where are you staying Sophia?” he asked once he had leveled out.

“Gold star motel, on thirty fourth street.” she replied, burying her face into his chest.

With a smothered smile Brooklyn altered his course and the rest of the flight was spent in silence. When he arrived at the motel he landed in the parking lot and thanked his lucky stars that it was an open air motel. Looking down at his passenger, he realised the flight must have lulled her to sleep so he gently shook her awake. She told him her room number and sleepily fished the key out of her shirt. As silently as he could, he slid the card into the door and nudged it open. It took some maneuvering but soon he was able to slide her into the queen size bed. 

“Goodnight Sophia.” he whispered, running a clawed hand through her messy curls.

“G’night Brooklyn.” She muttered, shifting over to her side and closing her eyes.

Brooklyn stayed until he heard her breathing even out. Placing the key card on the table next to the bed he walked over and closed the door, sliding the deadbolt home. Then he opened the window next to the door and scurried out of it, slipping it closed as slowly and quietly as he could. With one last look into the room at the lump in the bed that was Sophia he jumped up and grabbed the railing above him, swinging up on to it to give himself leverage to take off.


End file.
